She Didn't Have Time
by ThatLovingAngel
Summary: when her boyfriend leaves her, Lissa is left as a single mother, can she ever find love and happiness again?  all human  *song fic to She Didn't Have Time by Terri Clark*


AN: forgive any spelling/grammer mistakes, i dont have Word, so my spell cheek was done though my eamil. lol. this is a story i have wanted to do for a long time, i just could never figure out what couple to do it with. i know christian and lissa are both a bit ooc, but i think it works. let me know. the song is 'she didn't have time' by Terri Clark, if you havent heard it, listen to it now, its so pretty.

Disclamer: i do not own vampire academy, well i own a copy of the book, but im not getting anything but pure joy and happiness out of it. lol so i am not profitting form Vampire Academy, nor the song.

REMEMBER REVIEWERS GET REVIEW COOKIES! lol

_**He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
>like she'd been some casual friend<br>he said "your better off with out me  
>i'm not what you need"<br>like her momma had said about him  
>he started the car<br>pulled out of the drive  
>didn't waste any time lookin' back<br>she watched him go  
>thinkin' even a stranger<br>would show more compassion than that**_

**Vasilisa Dragomir stood in the doorway of her little 2 bedroom house, holding her four month old daughter, Rhea in her arms and watched silently as her boyfriend, and the father of her little girl Aaron walked past them. "your better off without me, i'm not what you need." he told her as he walked down to his car and got in the driver seat. then without so much as a backward glance he sped off. as she stood there watching his little blue honda getting smaller and smaller as he drove away, she stood remembering that her mother had said basically the same thing to her when they had first met. **

**"he could have shown some remorse, dont you think Rhea? oh well who needs him anyway? come on baby, dinner time." lissa told her daughter as she walked back into the house.**

_**she could've cried but she didn't have time  
>she had a baby to feed<br>a pink blanket to find  
>to rock their little one to sleep<br>she could've laid in bed for hours  
>giving misery the power<br>but she didn't have time**_

**she wanted nothing more then to crawl in her bed and cry for hours, but she couldn't. she had to feed Rhea, and find her 'softly' blanket, she wouldn't go to sleep without it. and all that was just the start. she and aaron had gotten into a fight, that's what made him leave, and as a result, the house was a mess. **

**after what seemed like forever, she got Rhea in her high chair and feed her some mash potatoes and mashed peas, then ended up wearing most of it. "Rhea, baby please eat. " she begged as she tried once again to feed her, but she wouldn't have it, and ended up pushing the spoon at Lissa. "No" the little girl told her mother. **

**lissa walked into the bedroom to get diaper wipes to wash her little girl up, and saw on the floor the most beloved pink 'softy' blanket. it was a pink blanket with imitation silk on one side, and a soft fur like marital on the other, with a picture of piglet and winnie the pooh stitched into the bottom corner. Lissa's best friend Rose had got it for her when she found out she was pregnant. **

**after picking the blanket up and grabbing the wipes she walked back out to the dinning room, then sighed when she saw that rhea had knocked the top tray off her high chair and was trying to get out. "Rhea Dragomir, what did i tell you about waiting?" she scolded as she walked over and picked her up. then sat her on the counter next to the high chair, and with one hand holding the baby up, she took out a diaper wipe and washed her dinner off of her face and hands. "bath time" she told her and walked with her to the bathroom. after setting the little girl on the floor where she could see her, lissa reached into the bath tub and turned the water on. not to hot but not to cold, and took Rhea's little pink jumpsuit off along with her diaper and set her in the little bath seat that was in there. once she was in the bath, lissa sat on the toilet seat and watched her daughter play with her toys. **

**Lissa let her play for about half an hour before she washed her hair and got her out to dress her in a pretty pink and purple pj set that had Tiana and the frog on them. then got her a bottle of milk and her blanket and sat in the rocking chair in Rhea's room and rocked her to sleep. **

_**she got a sitter,and she got a job  
>'cause she had a promise to keep<br>her day was a factory and evening survival  
>at night was exhaustion and sleep<br>sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
>and watching was all she could do<br>her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
>and maybe you'll meet someone new"<strong>_

_**she could've tried  
>but she didn't have time<br>she had a five year old to feed  
>she had ballet class, piano lessons<br>and t-ball little league  
>she could've laid awake for hours<br>giving lonely nights the power  
>but she didn't have the time<strong>_

**"Rhea Sydney Dragomir, will you get in the car and stop fussing over that doll?" lissa ask her now 5 year old daughter. she had to drop Rhea off at her sister Jill's house, then be at work. as mean as it sounded, she couldn't wait for Rhea to start school in the fall. it would be so much less hassle then driving her all the way across town, and then make her way back to go to work. **

**"yes mommy" Rhea told her meekly as she climbed into the car and into her booster seat so Lissa could buckle her in. for only being 5 years old she was really smart, and she could see that her mother was getting mad, and sad more and more. "mommy, do i have piano and ballet today?" she ask as soon as her mother was in the front seat.**

**"ballet isn't until tomorrow, and piano is the next day. today is Little league T-ball." the blonde told her tiny clone as she started driving to Jill's. **

**it took about half an hour to get Jill's, but as always when she got there, Jill was waiting outside with a cup of coffee and a muffin for lissa. she knew liss didn't always eat right, and this was just her little way of helping her. "hey Liss, RheaRhea. ready to have some fun with Auntie Jilly?" Jill ask as she got her niece out of the car, and handed her sister the muffin. "don't work to hard. see you at 3." she said smiling, then walked into the house with the little blonde. **

**Lissa took a deep breath, then started the car and drove back across town to her job, she was a factory worker for cheeto. when she got there she smiled when she saw her best friend, Rose, hitting on one of the owners. he was tall, with long hair and brown eyes. Dimitri, she thought his name was. leave it to rose to hit on anything male, she thought with a laugh as she got out of the car and walked over. **

**"hey rose, Mr. Belikov." she said leaning against the wall. she had know Rose since they were in kindergarten and rose threw a book at their teacher. rose had always been the outgoing fun one, while she was the laid back single mother who never went out unless it was for her daughter. **

**"hey lissy" Rose told her as she leaned over for a hug. after telling Dimitri goodbye, both girls walked into the factory. "so how is my god daughter?" she ask, taking off her tight blue shirt and putting on her work one. **

**"she is good, still mad at me a little for not going out of my way to call aaron, but she doesn't understand he didn't want her. he wanted me to have an abortion." lissa told her as she too changed into her work shirt, then tied her long blonde hair into a bun on top of her head, and helped rose do the same. **

**"she's a kid liss, she wont understand. she just thinks that you don't want her to know her dad. i was the same way when i was her age." it was a sensitive topic for rose, Fathers, since she didn't know hers. but it made her relate to Rhea a little more, so for that she could be happy. "i'll tell you what you need, and she needs for that matter. a man. you need to a man in your life, and she needs a father. so come out with me tonight, maybe you'll meet someone." the brunette told her best friend.**

**"i cant. Rhea has T-ball, and i have to work tomorrow. i'm sorry rose, but i don't have the freedom to party all the time." lissa told her as she walked out of he locker room and went to work. **

_**not time where would she find the time  
>to trust a man again<br>not time for that flat tire  
>a crowded parking lot and then<br>not time but yes have coffee with the man  
>who got her tired fixed<br>she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
>when he asked do you have kids<strong>_

**over the next two weeks, things were as they always were. monday and thursday, Piano Class, tuesday and Friday Ballet, and wednesday T-ball, and that was just for Rhea, monday-friday lissa had to work 7:30 till 3, then drive Rhea to her lesions then make dinner and fight with Rhea to go to bed. **

**when saturday dawned, lissa was met with the same wake up call she'd had for the last 4 years, or at least since Rhea had learned to walk and climb, her daughter ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. "mommy mommy wake up! wake up! Auntie Rose is coming over!" Rhea was saying as she jumped, then she laughed when lissa's hand shot out of under the blanket and grabbed her feet and pulled her under the blanket with her. **

**"mmmmm hush i'm still sleepy." she wiggling her arms like a snake, it was a weekly joke between them. one of Lissa's and Roses friends had made them watch an anime with him. it was called **_**Fruits Basket **_**and one of the charters in it had the ability to transform into a snake when hugged by a girl. **

**"mommy! we have to get up and make brea'fest! you know Auntie Rose eats like a cow. mooooo!" she said laughing and wiggling away from her mother, then got up and pulled her out of bed. **

**"ok, ok i'm awake. why don't you go get your CD that auntie got you? then we can listen to it while we cook." lissa suggested as she pulled on her robe and tied her hair back. **

**"ok mommy! i be right dar!" Rhea yelled as she ran into her room and got her new Salana Gomez CD and handed it to her mother, then randomly started dancing around singing, 'round and round' then when lissa put the CD on she clapped and started dancing again, in a way that was only cute when your 5. **

**after the CD played all the way though, lissa told Rhea to sit down, just as there was a knock on the door, then it opened to reveal Rose, and to Lissa's surprise Dimitri. "mmmmm is that pancakes i smell? better be." rose laughed as she hugged Rhea then stole a bite of her breakfast. **

**"thanks for doing this Rose, i really need to go shopping, for things she cant know about" lissa told her best friend, then smile when she heard her daughter laugh. "i think she likes your guy, better watch out." lissa chuckled as she walked past her best friend into her room. **

**Rhea's birthday was in a week and she needed to get presents. lissa went to her closet to get some cloths out when something hit her, this was one of the only times she would have to herself. so why not try and look nice? so instead of pulling on sweat pants and a baggy shirt, she got out some form fitting jeans and a tank top that rose had given her. and dusted on some vary light make up. when she walked out to the dinning room her daughters jaw dropped. "wow mommy! i you look pretty!" she said clapping, then jumped down from her chair and hugged her. **

**after getting the 3rd degree from rose on why she was dressed up, Lissa was able to get out of the house, and to the store. **

**she had just got done with her birthday shopping and started driving home when she heard a loud popping sound, that made her swerve off to the side. once she was parked in one of the empty parking spots she got out and walked to the back of her car, and saw that her rear driver side tire was blown. **

**"damn," she muttered to herself as she opened her trunk, then swore again after realizing she didn't have a jack. she was just about to call a tow truck when a gentlemen walked over. he had shaggy black hair, and eyes that reminded her of ice. **

**"need some help?" he ask, smiling at her, when she nodded, and told him she didn't have a jack, he smiled at her and walked back to his truck and pulled one out. about 10 minuets later, he had finished and her car now sat on the fresh doughnut. **

**"thank you so much, i don't think i could have managed to fix that, and stay sane with out you." she said smiling. "what can i do to repay you?" she ask running her hands though her hair. "oh, i'm Lissa, by the way, i don't think we introduced ourselves." she offered her hand to him.**

**"i'm Christian, and it was nothing. some one so pretty shouldn't have to change tires. but if you insist on repaying me, why don't you come get a cup of coffee with me." he ask shaking her hand. 'wow' he thought, 'she is beautiful.' **

**"that would be wonderful, thank you Christian." she said smiling at him, then walked with him to the Star Bucks that was right next to the wal-mart she had been at. once they ordered their coffees and sat down, they started talking. just randomness at first, then just when she was starting think he was the most handsome man she had seen in a long time, she heard him ask, "do you have kids?" **

_**she could've lied  
>but she didn't have time<br>all she said was "she's five"  
>he said "i saw the car seat I love kids<br>does she have your eyes?"  
>and they sat and talked for hours<br>giving destiny it's power  
>she could've been afraid<br>to fall in love that night  
>but she didn't have time<strong>_

**lissa took a deep breath and thought about lying, but decided against it and nodded. "she's five." was all she said. she really was starting to like christian, and was afraid that he would decide that he wanted to leave and not have anything to do with her. **

**"that's so cute, i saw the car seat. i love kids, does she look like you? if so, id watch out for the boys" he said smiling as he took a drink of coffee, like it was nothing. **

**"she does, she is a little twin of me." Lissa told him, she was overflowing with happiness knowing that he was ok with her having a baby. "i'm having a party for her next saturday, if you want to come and meet her." she said smiling, surprised to feel herself falling in love already, after only an hour. then again she had always been open with love, that's how she ended up with Aaron. **

**"that would be great. maybe you could help me pick out a present for her." he suggested, secretly wanting to spend as much time with her as possible.**

**"anything princess will make her happy, but id love to help." with that, lissa went to pull out some money for her coffee, but Christian put his hand over her arm to stop her. **

**"its on me." he smiled and tossed a $20 bill on the table and stood up offering her his arm, which she gladly took and they set off to shop together. **

_**she could've been afraid  
>to fall in love that night<br>but she didn't have time**_


End file.
